Federacja
"qwspC90b7H0&ebc" Federacja- nazwa wspólnoty kilkunastu miast i miasteczek. Założona zaledwie w połowie 2009 roku przez Heinricha Welffa. Obecnie swoim potencjałem, ludnością i siłą wielokrotnie przewyższa nawet HallenWest i CreepyTown. Historia Zobacz też Operacje Federacji, Hartowana Stal Cały rejon w którym położone jest CreepyTown od zawsze pełne było dziwności, niesamowitości i różnorakich anomalii, których racjonalnie nie dało się wytłumaczyć. Anomalie te były odczuwalne w całym regionie i w zasadzie tylko w CreepyTown ludzie brali je za coś dobrego. W większości innych miast, ludzie byli przerażeni otaczającymi ich demonami, Shinigami i innymi stworzeniami. Wielkrotnie łapali za broń by przegonić nie-ludzi jednak zawsze kończyło się masakrą, i to dla homo sapiens. Tak było do czasu aż na początku 2009 roku w Metropolii, największym mieście w regionie władze przejął Heinrich Welff, który zdołał opanować anomalie i wszystkich nie-ludzi w mieście. Następnie stworzył on armię włożoną z ludzi i podległym im stworom, którzy poprzysięgli mu wierność. Armia prowadzona przez tajemniczego i potężnego dowódcę w ciągu mniej niż pół roku zajeła okoliczne miasta i miasteczka. W najbliższym rejonie niezależne pozostają jeszcze CreepyTown i HallenWest, których Federacja nie zdołała podbić. Władza Zobacz też Ideologie totalitarne w Kraju W Federacji jedynowładcą jest Przywódca, pojedyńczy człowiek stojący wysoko nad całą resztą mieszkańców. Pierwszym Przywódcą był twórca Federacji, Heinrich Welff. Był on de facto władcą despotycznym- dzięki swoim osiągnięciom osiągnął w Federacji taki pogłos, że jego rozkazy były wykonywane natychmiast. Nie musiał obawiać się nikogo ani niczego- jego słowo było prawem. Po śmierci Welffa drugim Przywódcą został Arise Karu, podający się za swojego brata, Przemka0980. Jego pozycja wśród społeczeństwa jest silna (chociaż oczywiście nie tak silna jak Heinricha), nie ma jednak takiej władzy jak jego poprzednik. Musi się liczyć z innymi Dziećmi Heinricha, oraz generałami Armii Federacji. Wojsko Organizacja Armi opiera się na podziale jej na wojska lądowo-powietrzne zwane Legionami, marynarkę wojenną oraz formacje specjalne działające niezależnie, lub we współpracy z resztą. Armia jest niezwykle dobrze wyszkolona i wyposażona, co w dużej mierze jest zasługą Anomalii występujących w okolicach Metropolii. Każdy żołnierz ma na swoim wyposażeniu pancerz bojowy chroniący go przed niesprzyjającymi warunkami atmosferycznymi oraz wrogo nastawionymi dzikusami. Rzadko jednak Zgrupowanie wojskowe w jedym miejscu można nazwać Legionem, z prostych przyczyn zbyt małej liczebności. Najczęściej w działaniach zbrojnych biorą udział pojedyncze Bataliony, lub samodzielne grupy operacyjne zeń wydzielone. Największe zgrupowania wojsk miały miejsce przed Wojną z Legionem na terenie Linii Cere, gdzie według różnych szacunków mogło w tym samym czasie znajdować się od 7 do nawet 11 Legionów. Po ataku sił zza linii oszacowanie czynnych jednostek było niemal niemożliwe do dokanania z powodu ciągłych przetasowań, uzupełnień i strat, jak również powstawaniem nowych formacji. thumb|292px|Żołnierze ZGSR wspierani przez "Skorpiona" http://pixgood.com/sci-fi-battle.html Piechota ma trzech "ojców", czyli twórców i ludzi którzy doprowadzili ją do obecnego stanu. Pierwszym jest oczywiście Heinrich Welff, drugim jest jego podopieczny i członek Dzieci Heinricha, Marcus Alzamirano a trzecim jest Heinz Rabe, obecny zwierzchnik tej części sił zbrojnych, który przed powstaniem Federacji kierował jedną z małych ludzkich enklaw w Metropolii. Oprócz stworzenia samej organizacji i struktury dowodzenia, do ich zasług można zaliczyć stworzenie taktyk wojennych, sprawnego systemu zaopatrzenia i łączności oraz wiele innych rzeczy. Oprócz Marcusa i Heinza Piechotą dowodzi jeszcze 3 Generałów. Siły Powietrzne Federacji to drugi największy rodzaj Armii, do którego zadań należą głównie wspieranie pozostałych rodzajów wojsk, przeprowadzanie operacji w powietrzu oraz ochrona przestrzeni powietrznej Federacji. Samoloty i śmigłowce Federacji to prawdopodobnie najpotężniejsze niemagiczne jednostki w swoim klasach, gdyby wziąć pod uwagę ich odpowiedniki zza Anomalii Granicznych. Praktycznie każde miasto Federacji ma wojskowe lotnisko, w powietrzu nad Krajem położone są również latające maszyny tankujące, dzięki czemu Siły Powietrzne mogą szybko i sprawnie poruszać się po niebie, bez obaw że zabraknie im paliwa lub nie będą mieli gdzie wylądować, muszą tylko uważać na unoszące się w przestworzach anomalie Twórcami tej część Armii był Heinrich Welff i Zick Hao, geniusz wojny w powietrzu urodzony w Heganie. Ten drugi jest obecnym zwierzchnikiem Sił Powietrznych. Marynarka Wojenna Federacji, w porównaniu do reszty Armii, jest wyjątkowo słaba. Do jej zadań należy ochrona wód Federacji oraz jego wybrzeża. Posiada bardzo mało okrętów, z których większość i tak stanowią lotniskowce. Każdy okręt posiada specjalny filtrator w silnikach, który uniemożliwia ich unieruchomienie przez maź jaką w istocie jest CreepySea. Jedynym portem Federacji jest Isla de Clara i to właśnie tam stacjonuje większa część orkętów Marynarki. Jej twórcą był Northern Rynes, urodzony w Isla de Clara pasjonat wojen na morzu. Umarł on na zawał na krótko przed Inwazją. Formacje Specjalne Federacji to: thumb|262px Dzieci Heinricha Pretorianie Kraju Grupa Rognara Ośmioraka Ścieżka Są to grupy bardzo nieliczne, ale nadrabiają to tym, że każdy z jej członków (poza Grupą Rognara i Ośmioraką Ścieżką) jest wojownikiem o wielkiej mocy i nie byle jakich umiejętnościach. Oprócz tego do samodzielnych jednostek operacyjnych można zaliczyć ZGSR, Łowców oraz Katów. Technologia Miasta Federacji połączone są ze sobą tzw. Proautostradami, które są swego rodzaju anomaliami czasoprzestrzennymi zawartymi w pancernych tubingach. Przy każdym z wejść znajduje się zaawansowany skaner, który najpierw sprawdza główne parametry ciała (temperatura, budowa ogólna) potem mapuje twój układ krwionośny i porównuje z danymi w swojej bazie danych, która jest uaktualniana co 24 godziny. W wypadku nierozpoznania podróżnika, zostaje on rozstrzelany. Jako materiał budowlany Federacja w większości używa Ferrobetonu, czyli substnacji o właściwościach wiążących i termoodpornych betonu i odporności stali. Materiał ten bardzo szybko krzepnie, co pozwala na wykonywanie z niego budowli o naprawdę niecodziennych kształtach oraz rozmiarach. Wykorzystyuwanie go również wpłynęło na to, że architekci Federacji nie muszą przejmować się o ograniczenia przestrzenne. Federacja nie posiada również elektrowni w naszym rozumieniu tego słowa. Zamiast nich pod miastami znajdują się potężne Reaktory Termoplazmowe, z których to każdy dostarcza więcej energii, niż sporych rozmiarów elektrownia jądrowa. Innym ciekawym rozwiązaniem w kwestii energetyki jest w pewnym sensie ziszczenie planów Nikoli Tesli - bezprzewodowy przesył prądu. Pozwala to zaoszczędzić zarówno na okablowaniu normalnie potrzebnym dla sieci, jak i na przestrzeni użytkowej nieograniczonej pajęczoną linii wysokiego napięcia. Federacja posiada bardzo zaawansowaną technologię wojskową. Od zwykłej broni palnej, przez lasery po nanoboty. Kultura We wspólnocie panuje jedna ideologia: tylko rasa ludzka ma prawo dominować. Inne rasy i stworzenia mogą przeżyć co najwyżej jako słudzy, żołnierze albo zabawki. Poza tym wielu mieszkańców sądzi, że tylko gdy cały rejon stanie sę jednym, ludzkość będzie w stanie pokonać swoich wrogów. To miedzy innymi dlatego Federacja prowadzi tak inwazyjną politykę, dzięki której udało jej się zająć wszystkie miasta, poza DizzCity, HallenWest i CreepyTown.thumb|340px|Często spotykany plakat w miastach Federacji. (ONLY FOR HUMANS by Keablr) W Federacji panuje niemal religijny kult Heinricha Welffa, jej założyciela. Nie jest to nic dziwnego: Welff tworząc Federację pokazał tysiącom zabijanych przez stulecia ludzi, że są w stanie zmienić swój los. Z dnia na dzień niewolnicy stawali się panami (w przypadku np. Dystryktu dosłownie) a prześladowani mogli zacząć patrzeć z góry na swoich prześladowców. Na cześć twórcy Federacji nazwano niezliczoną ilość ulic, pomników, cudów przyrody czy dzieci. Kult spotęgował się po śmierci Heinricha Welffa: od tamtego czasu codziennie powstają różnorakie pieśni, filmy czy gry (niektóre lepsze, niektóre gorsze) chwalące zmarłego pod niebiosa. Dzień po jego śmierci wielu mieszkańców napisało referendum w którym chcieli zmiany nazwy miasta Metropolia na Welffów. W Dystrykcie nazwano wszystkie dzieci narodzone w przeciągu tygodnia od śmierci dyktatora jego imieniem (nie zwarzając na płeć). Nieco mniejszym, acz rosnącym bardzo powoli po śmierci twórcy Federacji, kultem mógłby się cieszyć Przemek0980. Przed Inwazją dosyć wąskie grono osób znało go jako Zabójcę Nie-ludzi, człowieka który stał się nieśmiertelnym by poświęcić swoje życie zabijaniu wrogów ludzkości. Obraz ten wykreował Heinrich Welff, z sobie tylko znanych powodów. Na podstawie stosowanych przez tysiąclecia metod zabijania nie-ludzi przez Przemka taktycy Federacji stworzyli różnorakie strategie walki z nimi. Kult ten staje się coraz większy od momentu w którym władzę w Federacji przejął Arise Karu, który podał się właśnie za Przemka0980. Małym kultem cieszy się Strange. Jest to spowodowane tym, że była ona jedyną osobą zdolną uruchomić Zegar Nieskończoności, który był w stanie pozbawić życia wszystkich nie-ludzi na planecie. Piratka cieszyła się małą sławą z dwóch powodów: o jej znaczeniu wiedziało bardzo niewiele osób i była syreną. Mimo to, Heirnich Welff zdobył wielu popleczników zdradzając im prawdę o Strange i Zegarze jak np. jednego z twórców Sił Powietrznych, Zicka Hao. Obecnie piratka nie cieszy się taką sławą, głównie przez to że przez Wirus wprowadzony w jej ciało nie potrafi sie już połączyć z Zegarem Nieskończoności. Pantenon bohaterów Federacji jest niemały- od Dzieci Heinricha po zwykłych żołnierzy którzy wyróżnili się wyjątkowym bohaterstwem, każdy z nich (a przynajmniej większość) zostaje doceniony przez pragnących bycia dumnymi ze swojego człowieczeństwa społeczeństwo Federacji. W państwie tym powszechna jest segregacja rasowa, a dzielnice w których mieszkają nie-ludzie są zwykle umieszczane na obrzeżach miast. Życie tam jest ciężkie i ponure, jednak nie można mówić o wyjątkowo zbrodniczej polityce- w takich dzielnicach nie dochodzi do masowych rzezi i nie rządzi tam bezprawie. Nie-ludzie są oczywiście o wiele ubożsi niż "prawdziwi" mieszkańcy Federacji, jednak każdy pracujący nie-człowiek ma zagwarantowane racje żywonościowe i dach nad głową. A pracować muszą wszyscy którzy ukończyli 4 lata. Słownik pojęć * Nieludzie- wszystkie inteligentne gatunki zamieszkujące Kraj i nie będące ludźmi. Wedle doktryny Federacji nieludzie samym swoim istnieniem skazani są na zagładę a dawanie im możliwości życia jest ze strony ludzkości niesamowitym aktem miłosierdzia. * Szok Technologiczny- nazwa procesu zachodzącego w społeczeństwach rozwijających się w tak ekspresowym tempie, że obywatele nie nadążają za nowymi technologiami i najzwyczajniej w świecie się gubią. Jako że większość terenów stanowiących obecnie część Federacji przed jej powstaniem była na niskim poziomie rozwoju technologicznego (często ludzie nie wiedzieli co to elektyrczność) Szok Technologiczny był bardzo poważnym problemem. Najszybciej rozwiązano go w wojsku, implementując żołnierzom całą teoretyczną wiedzę na temat obsługi broni. Na podobny zabieg na cywilach zdecydowano się w 2010r. * Homunkulus- nazwa człowieka objętego "Dekretem Ludzkiej Sprawiedliwości". Wspomniany dekret został stworzony w czasie Insurekcji Malone'a a człowiek nim objęty staje się w świetle prawa nieczłowiekiem. Taka osoba przestaje mieć jakiekolwiek prawa (w tym prawo do życia) i przeznaczona jest do natychmiastowej likwidacji. Jedynie Przywódca, Generałowie oraz Dzieci Heinricha mogą korzystać z dekretu. *Alfa- określenie ludzi posiadających nadzwyczajne moce. Jako że w Kraju obecna jest magia, jak i różnorakie anomalie tacy ludzie nie należą do rzadkości. Otaczani są nadzwyczajnym szacunkiem, często są bohaterami różnorakich filmów bądź książek. *Szok geograficzny- jeszcze jeden problem dręczący Federację. Jako że większość terenow obecnej Federacji nie miała ze sobą nigdy styczności, wiele miejsc miało różne nazwy geograficzne. Od początku istnienia państwa zaczęto więc katalogować takie miejsca a następnie zmieniać im nazwy np. od bohaterów Federacji. *Hominum- nazwa języka używanego w Federacji. Jako że w Kraju ludzie używali setek języków oraz dialektów państwo Welffa stworzyło sztuczny język, dzięki któremu wszyscy mieszkańcy mogli się wzajemnie zrozumieć. Żeby nauka szła jak najszybciej Federacja wszczepiała swoim obywatelom specjalne czipy lingwistyczne, które w oka mgnieniu umieszczały w umysłach znajomość Hominum, nie usuwając jednocześnie wiedzy na temat rodowitego języka. Nieludziom wszczepiane były podobne czipy- te jednak pozbawiały ich znajomości własnych, rodzimych języków. Filozofie W Federacji roi się wręcz od różnorakich nurtów filozoficznych bądź grup skupionych wokół jakiś ideologii. Te niewygodne dla państwa zostały dawno zdelegalizowane a jakikolwiek ślad po nich zaginął. *Welffowcy- głoszą że nieludzie powinni żyć by służyć ludziom. Traktują inne rasy w kategoriach mozliwych zysków jakie mogą przynieść, dlatego sprzeciwiają się krwawym pogromom. Twierdzą że jeśli Federacja nadal będzie mordować hordy nieludzi, to w końcu zabraknie ich w Kraju i gospodarka (oparta w dużej mierze na niewolniczej pracy) upadnie. * Puryści- radykałowie twierdzący że na świecie jest miejsce jedynie dla ludzkości. Sprzeciwiają się jakimkolwiek aktom miłosierdzia wobec nieludzi, głośno mówią że powinno się ich wszystkich usunąć. Uważają że gospodarka Federacji nie odczuje braku obecności niewolników, których zawsze można zastąpić maszynami. *Falangiści- skrajni radykałowie, zbyt radykalni nawet na Purystów. Uważają że człowiek jest jedyną myślącą istotą godną życia- po śmierci jednak to prawo traci. Uważają że nawet duchy martwych ludzi przestają być homo sapiens i powinno się opracować możliwość niszczenia duszy po śmierci. Sprzeciwiają się również budowie inteligentnych maszyn, które w ich oczach są nieludźmi. Ich nazwa pochodzi od nazwiska Franco Falangi, znanego działacza próbującego negocjować z Federacją zmianę polityki i który popełnił samobójstwo strzelając sobie cztery razy w plecy. *Hyperniści- ludzie uważający technologię a już szczególnie zaawansowaną sztuczną inteligencję za nadzieję dla rozwoju Federacji. *Hogwarniści- ludzie uważający że Federacja popełniła błąd stawiając na zaawansowane technologię i że powinna zwrócić się w stronę sztuk magicznych. Zazwyczaj wolą nie mieć nic wspólnego z "cudami technologicznymi". Miasta Metropolia- 'stolica i największe miasto Federacji. Metropolia podzielona jest na trzy części: jedna część to jeden wielki portal międzywymiarowy, druga jest pełna anomalii czasowych. Tylko trzecia, znajdująca się pomiędzy nimi jest wolna od wszelkich nieprawidłowości i to właśnie tam mieszka większosc mieszkańców. Dawniej niezwykłości położone w pierwszej i drugiej części miasta były przekleństwem dla jego mieszkańców, jednak od czasu gdy władze przejął Heinrich (który opanował wszelkie anomalie) są one źródłem potęgi całej Federacji. 'Thing- 'miasto było wcześniej zamieszkane przez sporą społeczność elfów, jednak po zdobyciu miasta wszystkie zostały zamienione w niewolników i rozesłane po terenie całego państwa. Obecnie jest tam wielka baza wojskowa. 'Dystrykt-''' jeden wielki slams. Mieszkają tutaj najbiedniejsi z najbiedniejszych, czyli głównie różnoracy nie-ludzie. Zmuszani są tam do ciężkich prac w imię Federacji. To właśnie w tym mieście powstaje większość rzeczy tworzonych dla wspólnoty jak np. ubrania czy broń. 'BeyondDepths-' miasto unoszące się na wodzie. Zamieszkiwane niegdyś przez wysoko rozwiniętą społeczność nie-ludzi. Po przejęciu przez Federację zamienione w ogromnych rozmiarów okręt wojenny. 'Korund- '''miasteczko położone niedaleko CreepyTown. Było znane ze swojej niezależności i ogromnej, silnej armii. Zdobyte przez Federacje w godzinę. Linia Cere- linia umocnień Federacji, oddzielająca w dużej mierze znaną część Kraju od części nieznanej. Skupia się głównie w trzech miejscach: Twierdzy 1, Twierdzy 2 i Twierdzy 3. Stacjonuje tam 75% wojsk Federacji. Głębokie Gardło- biegnący pomiędzy dwoma pasmami górskimi wąwóz, będący z jakiegoś powodu bardzo ważnym miejscem dla władz Federacji. Oficjalnie jest miastem, jednak poza starożytnym klasztorem i kilkoma koszarami, nie ma tam oznak cywilizacji. 'Hegana-''' położone pod ziemia miasto Federacji. Miasto to ma długą historię. Wydobywany jest stąd również diertcyl- bardzo cenny minerał, występujący jedynie na terenie tego miasta. '''CounterHood - znane z tego, że istnieją tam 2 sierocińce - jeden nieczynny po ataku sług księcia Feriana, drugie czynne do dziś. Carorell - zwykłe miasteczko mieszkalne, siedlisko spelun i innych pubów/barów (nie przebijają jednak od CreepyTown). Barkeley - ma w sobie czynny do dziś port lotniczy. CrivetTown - graniczy z CreepyForest (las leżący przy CreepyTown). Tamtejsi ludzie są życzliwi dla przyjezdnych - zawsze powiedzą innym, by unikali danego lasu ze względu na mieszkające tam potwory oraz na barierę holograficzną, która zbiera "żniwa" ofiar dla mieszkańców CreepyTown. Peterson - trzecia w kolejności z ilością pubów w Kraju. Prócz tego mają burdele konkurencyjne z Vanilla Unicorn (w sumie żadna tam konkurencja, z reguły przyjmują tam w większości ludzi oraz nieliczne inne stworzenia). Gravenville - podobno pochodzi stamtąd Insanity. Harperton - źródło bankowości Kraju. W ich bankach pracują wytresowane wilkołaki, stąd mowa o najlepszej ochronie banków w kraju. AmberRiver - "magazyn" drogich kosztowności pochodzących z morza. Regularnie obrabowywani przez CreepyTown. Elementaris - mieści tam sporo bibliotek oraz szkół magii. BakenCoven - miasto umieszczone na kolejnych górzystych i leśnych terenach. Mieści w sobie ogromne ilości fabryk żywności. Poza miastami czy miasteczkami na terenie Federacji umieszczone są również inne aglomeracje, takie jak: *Niedźwiedzie Obozy- wielkie obozy tworzące się gdy Żelaźni Nomadzi z Klanu Niedźwiedzia przebywają dłużej w jakimś miejscu. Zwykle są po jakimś czasie opuszczane, wiele jest jednak takich które już na stałe robią za postoje dla taborów. Nie przekraczają wielkością przeciętnej wsi. *Wsie- aglomeracje zby małe by być miasteczkami. Zwykle nie są tak dobrze bronione jak miasta, ich populację tworzą jednak zwarte, zahartowane społeczności. *Fabryki AdMach- fabryki i poligony Państwowych Zakładów umieszczone poza miastami i miasteczkami. Zwykle umieszczne w okolicach złóż lub taniej siły roboczej. *Obozy Pracy- istniejący w Federacji system obozów i podobozów w których umieszczani są nieludzie uznani za szczególnych przeciwników ludzkości. Ich zarządcą jest jeden z członków Dzieci Heinricha, Tardsihe Łowrow. *Tajne kompleksy- oficjalnie nie istnieją. *Kwatery brudnych nieludzi- małe bazy (bądź ich ruiny) będące kwaterami dla organizacji nieludzkich walczących z Federacją. Raczej małe, rozproszone i dobrze ukryte. Po wielu latach pozostało ich naprawdę niewiele. Ciekawostki * Deluded Depths nie zostało włączone do Federacji z powodu zbyt dużego obszaru prawdopodobieństwa występowania owego miasta. Krócej, nie mogli go znaleźć pod wodą. * Pod względem technologicznym różni się od swojej Alternatywy. Podczas gdy oryginalna Federacja rozwinęła w niezwykkłym stopniu swoją tradycyjną technologię, jej inna wersja poszła w stronę biotechnologii. * Do czasu przegranej z CreepyTown i HallenWest w szeregach Armii panowała doktryna "Eksperymentów". Ta dziwna strategia polegała na tym, że dowództwo skupiało się podczas zdobywania miast nie tyle na szybkim krwawym lub bezkrwawym zwycięstwie a na wykorzystywaniu pola bitwy do testowania różnych nowinek technologicznych. Doprowadzało to nieraz do wyjątkowo absurdalnych sytuacji jak np. w przypadku HallenWest gdzie po wejściu na ulicę miast wojsk Federacji zamiast kontynuować ofensywę otoczyli miasto eksperymentalnym polem siłowym. Generałowie wielokrotnie próbowali odejść od tej niebezpiecznej strategii, jednak Heinrich Welff kazał im twardo stosować się do niej. Po jego śmierci zdecydowanie odstąpiono od realizacji doktryny. * Walutą w tym kraju jest Opes (z łacińskiego słowa bogactwo). W nominałach od 1 do 200 są to monety a od 200 do 1000, papiery. Na większości z nich obecne są twarze różnorakich bohaterów Federacji, jednak nie ma na nich samego Heinricha. Pominięto go tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na jego rozkaz. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures